You're Not Alone
by Satan'sLittleSiren
Summary: AU: "i got cursed and turned into an animal and taken to the shelter and ended up getting adopted by someone who is really hot OH NO" (but not at all, really) from a tumblr prompt post. Will and Nico are almost adults. So waaay past the infirmary stay. Nico gets cursed by Artemis and becomes a black housecat because during a spurt of rage, he cursed her for taking away his sister.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: So this is my second Solangelo story. My other one is called "Finding a Home". Check it out maybe?**_

 **AU: "i got cursed and turned into an animal and taken to the shelter and ended up getting adopted by someone who is really hot OH NO" (but not at all, really) from a tumblr prompt post. Will and Nico are almost adults. So waaay past the infirmary stay.**

 _ **Nico gets cursed by Artemis and becomes a black housecat because during a spurt of rage, he cursed her for taking away his sister. At first, people think he's just disappeared, but Will discovers the truth.  
The curse can only be broken when Nico realizes that he is not alone, even though Bianca is gone. Will he be able to see this? **_

__I clench my fists, lying in the center of my king sized bed, feeling hollow, like I have ever since Bianca left. _Why did she have to go? Even before she died, she had abandoned me. Maybe if Artemis hadn't stolen her away, she'd still be alive and I wouldn't be alone._ I feel my arms shaking, but I don't care. I'm too angry at the goddess of the hunt. _I hate her._ I think, enraged. _The no good goddess who finds it fun to steal away girls from their loved ones. How psychopathic can you get?_ In that instant, the moon goddess herself appears beside my bed.

"L-lady Artemis, what brings you here?" I feign innocent, thought I know she must have overheard my thoughts. Shit.

"You know what, Nico di Angelo. I have forgiven similar transgressions from you for years, but your mourning period must end at some point. I will not tolerate this any longer. You will be punished until you realize that, although your dear sister is gone, she did not leave you alone." The glowing goddess speaks and disappears. As soon as she is gone, I feel myself shrink. I look down at my feet to see that they are covered in a dark fur.

 _What the hell?_ I wonder and hop off of my bed. She obviously turned me into an animal, but what? I trot into my bathroom and jump onto the counter to get a look in the mirror. _A cat?_ I hiss at my reflection. _I guess it could be worse… But what was she talking about realizing Bianca didn't leave me alone. Of course she did._ I stare at my slit eyes for a minute before deciding to go for help. The front door is shut, and also ridiculously heavy, so I have to search for another way out, which I find in a window I had left propped open.

The only people at camp I can go to is Chiron, Jason, or Will, since Piper is in a special designer class for the summer and Percy and Annabeth live in New Rome. I doubt I will be able to find Chiron, after all, it is almost noon, he could be anywhere in camp. I'm not sure where Jason would be either, for that matter. So I'm left to stalk down to the infirmary in search of Will.

I slink quietly into the building, hoping not to be noticed, because, if I was, I'd surely be kicked out. But I need to find Will. Though, he may kick me out as well when I get his attention. I guess I won't know until I try. Eventually I do find him mending a new kid's broken arm. I'm not sure who the kid's godly parent is as I was on a mission for Hades when she was claimed. I walk in and sit silently until he finishes. However, before he notices me, the little girl looks my way. "Aww, you're so cute." She says and walks over to me, picking me up with her good-as-new arm. "Where'd you come from little guy?" She asks and Will looks over. He seems confused for a moment, no doubt wondering how a cat got into the infirmary.

"Take him outside, would you, Jen? Animals aren't allowed in here." Will says and I squirm out of the girls arms, bolting under the cabinets so they can't reach me.

"Will it's me, Nico." I try to say, but it comes out as a loud meow instead.

"I don't think he wants to go." Jen laughs and Will sighs, sounding amused.

The blond healer kneels on the floor and tries to coax me out. "Come on, kitty. You're not supposed to be in here. We can't have you getting into our supplies." He says softly and reaches a hand towards me. I back up so he can't quite get me.

"Will, listen! I'm Nico." I try to speak once more, but only meow.

"Please." He sighs. I give up. Of course he wouldn't be able to understand me. I'm a cat for fuck's sake. I crawl out from under the cabinet and look up at him. He grabs my stomach to hoist me up, and then settles me so my back legs are in his hand and I'm leaning against his warm chest. "You are rather adorable, aren't you?" He chuckles. I feel his diaphragm vibrate when he speaks and begin to inadvertently purr. "How'd you get here? The camp barrier usually keeps animals away as well. Did someone smuggle you in?" He asks in a low voice while rubbing my chin. I move my head to give him better access. He chuckles again and carries me outside.

"Maybe I should take you back out of the camp. You look too well kept to be a wild cat, so someone is probably missing you." He muses as he walks. I yowl loudly and wiggle around to show my protest of the idea.

 _You had better not_.

"Whoa, calm down kitty." He tries to sooth me, but I just extend my hind legs until I'm practically eye-to-eye with him, my fore paws are resting on his chin. I meow again and stare into his blue eyes. "Okay, okay, I won't make you leave." He smiles and bops my nose with a finger. I scrunch up my face and drop back to my original position, settled against him. "You're an odd one. Maybe Chiron will let me keep you." He says and I nuzzle against his cheek, making him laugh. I purr at that.

When he puts me down outside, I panic and try to climb him; however, I don't use my claws because I don't want to hurt him, so it is rather hard. "What is it?" He asks with concern. Typical Will, worried about a strange cat. I meow pathetically, trying to convey that I don't want him to leave. Eventually, he seems to understand this and sighs. "I guess my shift is technically over. Let's go find you something to eat. It is lunchtime anyways. We'll ask Chiron what to do with you at campfire, okay?" He picks me up again and I relax into him.

Then I frown, or if would if I could. Why do I feel so safe with him? It is just Will. I mean, I've never had to worry about him stabbing me in the back or anything, but I never felt any more at ease with him than anyone else. Maybe it is just because my new animal instincts can sense the life clinging to him; just like animals sense the death that is always surrounding me.

"I want to show you to my friend Nico." Will talks to me as he walks to the pavilion. "You kind of remind me of him, you know." I mewl, trying once more to tell him that it is indeed me, but he, of course, can't understand. "He's a son of Hades so he has kind of a bad rap." I know that all too well. Even after being back at camp for years, people still freak out when I even walk near them. Sometimes I wonder why I stay. "But he is actually rather amazing. I mean he can fight better than anyone I've ever met. He is more powerful than Percy or Jason, not that you know them either…" He chuckles. "I can introduce you to Jason at lunch, too. Anyways, all fighting skills aside, Nico is nothing at all like what I used to think a child of Hades would be like."

If it weren't for the fur, Will would surely be able to see a fiery blush on my cheeks. His blatant compliment makes my chest feel oddly light and I find myself purring contentedly. He plays with my ears and continues, "I mean, I guess, like everyone else, I always figured that any child of Hades would be callous and cruel and stuck up, but he isn't like that at all." A part of me is in disbelief that I get to hear Will's honest opinion of me. This is the first time I've ever been able to completely trust that someone is being honest to me. After all, why would anyone lie to a cat?

"He tries to act like that sometimes, especially when he is hiding something. But in actuality, he is very caring of those around him and he is selfless to a fault. I can get so frustrated when he acts like he doesn't even matter and like everyone else is more important. He is really quite amazing though." Will sighs and cuddles me closer. I've stopped purring from pure shock. Does he really think that? "But he still has this whole doom and gloom emo thing going on, which is honestly adorable and he has often reminded me of a cat, so I think you'll get along famously."

"Mrow" I want to ask him to clarify what he just said. It simply doesn't make sense. Not the doom and gloom part, I get that. I also get that I'm probably one of the most powerful demigods. But the bit about me being amazing. That is what I don't understand. Of course, he doesn't know what I want so he just pets my head. Although, I have to admit, I'm not entirely adverse to the gesture. Since he doesn't know it's me, what could it hurt? I start purring again.

Once we reach the pavilion, Jason approaches us. "Why do you have a cat?" He asks, perplexed, and then shakes his head. "Never mind, have you seen Nico around? I've been looking for him all day, and when I went to his cabin he wasn't there. I thought he was maybe with you?" Jason inquires.

"No, I haven't seen him." Will frowns. I roll my eyes, _I'm right here._

"Oh. I've checked everywhere else… I guess he left camp again." Jason's sigh is so defeated; it sends an ache through my chest. "I thought he was really staying this time." _I am!_ I want to shout. But, alas, I only manage to meow and hop out of Will's arms to rub Jason's legs. _Damn it, I' right in front of you._

"I don't think he'd have left, Jason. You know as well as I do that he was… almost happy. I'm positive he wouldn't have gone anywhere without telling someone. Maybe Hades just summoned him or something." Will offers. I meow loudly. _Yes, listen to him, Jason._

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I was just overreacting." The son of Jupiter sighs.

"Of course you were. You really care about him."

"So do you, but I don't see you jumping the gun…"

Will blushes and mutters something about being needed at the Apollo table then speeds off, leaving me with Jason. I brush up against his legs again, not liking being so tiny. He picks me up so at least I do not feel like I could be stepped on at any time. "Are you some stray he rescued or something?" Jason asks and drapes me over his shoulder while he gets a plate of food. Not at all on board with this position, I scramble onto his head and curl up. "Don't fall." Jason says to me. It is surprisingly easy to stay on top of his shaggy locks. My heightened sense of balance along with the fact that I am itty bitty probably has something to do with that. Before long, I begin to feel drowsy and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up, I am no longer on Jason's head. Instead, I'm in a nest of blankets. If I could, I'd never leave that soft warmth, but I need to find someone to change me back. What is it with me being turned into things anyways? First it is plants and now a cat? Honestly, it is starting to get old.

Once I clamber out of my blanket nest, I can see that I am inside of a cabin, specifically Jason's cabin. But I don't see Jason anywhere, so I make my escape and try to hunt down one of my two blond friends. "Hey, kitty, woke up from your nap, I see." Jason says to me. I stare at him mutely. I'm really getting tired of the whole lack of communication thing. Or one sided communication anyways. I just want to change back already. He tries to pick me up, but I hiss in irritation. I don't want to be picked up. As much as I hate viewing the ground from ankle level, I also can't stand being carried everywhere like an infant. "Whoa, alright. No touching." He chuckles.

An Ares kid calls him over to practice some sword play and he goes, leaving me to try to figure out a way to communicate with someone. Maybe if Lou-Ellen will be able to sense that I am under a curse. I trot off towards the Hecate cabin hopefully. I want to hit something in frustration when she isn't there and start coming up with a backup plan. Since I have no idea where anyone is, other than Jason who is of no help at the moment, it is up to me to figure something out.

Slinking around camp, I try to use my powers. Sure enough, I manage to shadow travel directly to Zeus' fist and back again. Maybe I could use this to let someone know about my predicament. I go to where I last saw Jason, only to realize he's run off somewhere else. Frustrated, I summon a skeleton. I'm a bit surprised when a cat skeleton appears, but I guess it makes sense. Anyways, I command it to find Will and bring him to the Hades Cabin. When the skeleton clacks its bones in assent, I shadow travel back to my bed and await the healer.

Belatedly, I wonder why I would send for Will instead of Jason or Lou-Ellen or even Chiron, but it is too late to do anything about that now, I suppose. A string on my bed distracts me and I begin pawing at it playfully. When I accidentally throw it onto the ground, I jump down and chase it. Seconds later I stop myself. _What the hell am I doing?_ I want to scowl. I refuse to act like this, cat or not. I am still a son of Hades and I won't be so undignified as to chase around a _string_. So, instead, I stare at the door while I wait for Will.

He comes in a while later with my skele-cat beside him I dismiss the feline and get Will's attention by rubbing along his ankles. "What the hell? You again? Where is Nico? I thought he sent that thing." Will asks in confusion.

"Mrow." _I am Nico._

"But why would it lead me here if he is somewhere else. Maybe I'm supposed to wait?" Will keeps talking to himself.

" **MRROOOWW!** " _It is me, Will! Please put it together._

He looks down and we hold eye contact for nearly a minute before he gasps. "Wait, are you Nico?"

"Mrow." _Finally._ I rub along his ankles again and purr.

"No, that can't be right. He is probably just pulling my leg or something." Will shakes his head and turns to leave. I yowl and jump in front of him, hissing angrily.

 _Get it through your thick skull, Solace. I'm Nico di Angelo._ I can feel my tail poof up as I hiss again.

"N-Nico?" He blinks a few times in shock.

I dramatically bob my head in a close approximation to a nod and sit down

"What happened to you?"

 _Stupid Artemis turned me into a cat._ "Mow."

"That doesn't help." He frowns, "Well if it was a spell or something Lou-Ellen might be able to help, come on." He reaches down and I let him pick me up. I don't want to have to chase him all around camp, after all, so it would be easier if he carries me. And maybe I don't hate being snuggled against him either.

As he walks around in search of his friend, he absentmindedly rubs my head with his thumb. Practically against my will (no pun intended) I begin to purr. He stops moving when I do and beams happily down at me. "You know, I didn't think you could get any cuter, Nico. But I guess I was wrong. Cat-Nico is by far the most adorable thing in existence." He says and I huff a little, but continue purring as he keeps petting me with warm hands. Who could really blame me? It feels absolutely heavenly, especially when he rubs the underside of my chin. I swear I could melt in those moments.

He starts moving again and I snuggle closer to his warm body, feeling him chuckle even though I barely hear it. I realize how embarrassing doing any of this would be when I was human, but maybe, once I can change back, I can play it off as a side effect of the curse, being weirdly affectionate.

Will finds Lou-Ellen reading some novel under a shade tree. "Lou!" He calls to get her attention. "I need your help with a possible spell."

"Oh? Looking to jinx someone?" She asks with a devious grin, "How unlike you."

"No, actually, uh," He puts me down and I stretch, "Nico's a cat. This cat, actually. I have no clue what happened, but I figured if it was magic, you could maybe reverse it."

The girl bursts into hysterical laughter at that. Eventually, with teary eyes, she asks, "Wait, you're being serious?" Will's nod only makes her laugh harder. I hiss and scratch her when she tries to hold me. Why can't she just turn me back already? "So you're Nico, eh?" She laughs a little once more before sobering. "Let me see what's wrong with you." A look of concentration falls over her for a minute before she says, "It was definitely a curse. But it is way too strong for me to break. It seems to be conditional as well, meaning it won't fade unless something specific happens." She frowns and looks at me. "I'm guessing some god or goddess did this, right." I bob my head in a nod. "And you know what you have to do?" She raises an eyebrow.

Artemis' words return to me and I hiss. I know what she told me to do, but it is stupid. Bianca _did_ leave me. Unless I see her strolling around camp, there is no way in hell I'll be convinced otherwise. What did the moon goddess even mean when she said that? Maybe she'll realize how stupid her condition was and change me back herself. I hiss again and extend my claws. Why do the gods have to use us like their playthings?

"Have you seen Chiron yet?" The daughter of Hecate questions. I give my body a shake to inform her that I haven't. "I suggest you do that, then. He'll most likely be able to help, even if we can't turn you back." She says and I sigh. She is right and I probably should have gone to him sooner, but I kind of wanted to figure this out with the least help possible so word didn't get out. Already two people know about my problem, and I'm sure that Sunshine will tell Jason next they see each other.

"Alright, thanks, Lou." Will nods and picks me up again. I settle against him and we make our way to the big house. On the way, he gasps as if coming to a shocking realization. I meow. "You— All that stuff I said about you earlier…" He mumbles and stares at me, wide eyed and almost scared looking. "I didn't mean—well, I did mean it; but I didn't know it was you and—" To stop his jumbled explanation, I rose up on my hind legs and put a paw on his mouth.

 _It is fine, idiot. You don't have to act so freaked out._ "Mow, prrrrrrrrrrrr" I nuzzle his check slightly and look into his eyes.

"Oh," He says, muffled since he doesn't open his mouth due to my paw. Then a smile overtakes his face and I curl up against his chest again.

We find Chiron monitoring the archery range. "Hello, Will." He nods in greeting when he sees us.

"Chiron, thank the gods we found you. Nico has been turned into a cat and I don't know why and we think you can help. But Lou said that a god or goddess cursed him so he has to do something before the spell will fade, so we probably won't be able to turn him back to normal. And he… well when Lou asked what the condition might be, he got really upset." Will blurts out almost too quickly to comprehend.

"Oh dear…" Chiron sighs and walks over. He closes his eyes for a moment then shakes his head. "Artemis did this, I can feel her magic. However, she doesn't usually curse anyone, preferring more primal ways of punishment if wronged. It does make me wonder about her condition, but as I do not speak cat, it may be best to find a Satyr for this. I'm sure Coach Hedge will be more than happy to be of assistance. Come with me, he is currently at the Big House."

Will follows Chiron and I hop onto the ground, jumping in the Centaur's hoof prints. Again, if anyone mentions this after I am back to normal, I will play it off as a part of the curse. Will chuckles and I look up at him. He is smiling softly and his eyes are shining with something I can't identify, all I know is that is seems incredibly gentle. Once more, I'm grateful that Will is unable to see my blush.

I keep glancing up at the cheery son of Apollo every few moments, feeling skeletal butterflies each time I do. Ugh. I need to stop doing that. I really don't need a Percy repeat; and I'm sure Will has a girlfriend, even though I've never met her. Why wouldn't he? He's handsome and caring and smart and— _This isn't helping you not have a crush on him._ I inform myself and try to focus on the task at hand.

After a long struggle to not think of Will Solace, we finally reach the Big House. As promised, Coach Hedge was inside. When we enter, he stops eating a coke can. "Hello, Solace." He nods in greeting, "Chiron." Will fidgets a little, probably remembering the time he delivered a satyr baby. He hasn't been al that comfortable around Coach Hedge ever since. Though it is a bit surprising that it still affects him since, over the years, he has done far more disgusting things.

"We need your help with translation," Chiron states.

"Ah, is there a new camper? Chinese? Russian?" The Coach starts babbling, only to be interrupted by Chiron.

"Not quite. You see, Nico di Angelo has been cursed by Lady Artemis. And, as you can speak cat…" Chiron nods towards where I'm sitting.

"Nico?" The Coach asks.

 _Yep._ I meow and he doubles over in laughter. Why does that seem to be a favourite response to finding out that I have been cursed?

"Alright, now, Nico, what is the curse's condition?" Chiron asks over the Coach's peals of laughter. I meow out an explanation and wait for Coach Hedge to tell them what I said.

"He says that it doesn't make sense. He's supposed to realize that his sister didn't leave him alone when she died. Which, quoting him here, 'is fucking idiotic, because how else is he supposed to interpret the last of his family dying'?" The Coach offers.

"Alright, well, what did you do to make Lady Artemis curse you to begin with?" Chiron inquires.

I tell the Coach who in turn says, "He called her a psychopath."

Will sighs, "Why did you think that was a good idea, Death Boy?"

"Mrooww"

"Says he was too pissed to 'give a damn'," The Coach translates.

Everyone is silent for a minute before Chiron sighs, "Well, Nico, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do. You must somehow appease the goddess before you can turn back. I will aid you if I can, but at the moment, I can think of no solution."

"Meow"

"He'd like to know if there is some way he can at least communicate. Possibly a spell." The Coach says.

"Yes, I'll contact the Hecate cabin. But any spells may not work because your curse is straight from a goddess, and a powerful one; however, I shall try." Chiron nods then leaves.

"T-thanks, Coach." Will says then leaves as well, with me at his heels. "Oh, Nico, I'm so sorry we couldn't turn you back." He starts as we walk in the general direction of the infirmary. "But Artemis is pretty smart so her condition for you is most likely not impossible, or stupid. We could try to figure it out, if you want."

 _I guess, but it sounds pretty dumb to me._ "Mrow."

"Yeah, this communication thing is not really doing it…" He sighs.

 _You're telling me?_ "Mow."

"Okay, for now how about a meow for yes and a hiss for no."

"Meow."

"Alright. Uh, so what do you want to do now?" The blond healer asks.

 _Don't you have another shift at the infirmary soon?_ "Mrrooooow?" He just sighs, having no idea what I just said. I am annoyed enough with this stupid curse to murder someone.

"Well, I should probably go back to the infirmary, I'll find you if Chiron is able to get a spell for you." He offers a smile. I keep following him. "Y-you're coming?" He asks. There is surprise in his voice.

"Meow." I sound and then purr a little, trying my best to keep up with his long strides. An instant later, he is scooping me up into his arms.

"I figured it'd be easier if I carried you. Is that okay?" He asks. I burrow into his warmth and sigh.

"Meow." Soon I drift off, listening to the steady beat of his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time I wake up, I feel oddly content, which is unusual for me. I have gotten to the point where happiness is no longer a surprise, but this warm, satisfied feeling is foreign. I crack open my eyes and yawn, stretching out my, unfortunately, still feline body.

"Hey, did you enjoy your cat nap?" A deep, soft voice asks me. It takes a moment to figure out why Will would be in my cabin. But then I remember I fell asleep when he was carrying me to the infirmary. I stretch a bit more to loosen my muscles then lick down my bed-fur. Will sighs and I look up to see him grinning. "You really are adorable, Death Boy." He tells me. I hiss halfheartedly then continue what I was doing. "You slept through most of my shift, so I'll be off in a few minutes, and then we can see about getting you something to eat." He continues, "It'll be dinner soon anyways."

I finish grooming and just watch him as he fills out some sort of paperwork. The infirmary is nearly empty except for a snoozing daughter of Ares so I guess that Will hasn't had much to do. That's good. He works himself to the bone if he is able, so it is nice that he can get a break every once in a while.

As he writes, his brows are drawn just enough for a small wrinkle to appear on his forehead and his mouth is the closest approximation to a frown that he has probably ever made. I hop up onto his lap and he stiffens in surprise. "Death Boy?" He asks as if expecting an explanation, which he knows I can't give. This is the embodiment of an action I will blame on the curse in the future, but he is so warm and wonderfully solid that it is a feat of superhuman self-control not to cuddle him whenever possible. I'm honestly proud that I managed when I was human. But, now that I have a convenient curse, I feel no shame in indulging myself.

"Hey, Will, is Nico with you?" Jason's voice asks from a few feet away, but I don't move, being entirely too comfortable where I am. A second later, the sky god's son lets out a high pitched "awwwwww". I look up at him then at Will's red face. "This is so cute. I wish I had a camera." Jason then starts to laugh.

"W-what did you want him for?" Will sputters, embarrassed, but I still don't move.

"Right, um, Chiron just told me about his condition and I wanted to see him. And, man, did I get more than I bargained for. Did you know he hissed at me when I tried to touch him earlier?" Jason says, "Now here he is, all cozy with you. I'd be jealous if you two weren't so cute together."

I hiss at Jason and jump down, tired of his teasing. "I'm gonna go IM Piper and tell her." He laughs again and runs out before I am able to do anything else. Stupid lightning bastard. I hiss after him.

"Oh, yeah," The idiot pops his head back in. "Lou Ellen said to meet her at Zeus' fist." He informs us then runs off again.

I look to Will in excitement. Maybe they've found a cure, or at least something to help. "Mrooww!" I voice my thoughts the only way I can, but he seems to get it since he nods.

"Yeah, I'm done here anyways. Let's go." He seems like he is about to pick me up again then blushes and just walks out. I'm sure Jason is the cause of this. I'll make sure to pay him back next I see him… As I plot Jason's demise, I have to half-run to keep up with Will. We reach the meeting spot in no time and see Lou Ellen there along with Artemis. Which is surprising to say the least. The two women appear to be arguing, but they stop as we approach.

"So, Nico, you are still convinced that my request is impossible?" The Lady asks. I stay silent. It is impossible. "Chiron called me down here to bargain, though that is hardly my normal modus operando. However, I have agreed with him to give you communications with a single person. For your sisters sake. She truly was a fine woman. So, choose who will be able to hear you. But I must provide a warning: whoever it is may get glimpses of thoughts you hadn't meant to share."

I gulp at that and meow: Will this wear off when the curse does?

She grins, "Partially. You see, to be able to sense a person's thoughts, you must be bonded to them in a way that is not easily reversed. However, if it comforts you, you will be able to read them in the same way."

Even if I wanted that, no one would agree if it meant I was in their head, too. Thank you for the generous offer, milady, but I must decline. I think to her, remembering to be polite.

"Are you sure?" She smirks. "William, your kitten is convinced that being so bonded with him is a risk no one should have to partake. Do you agree?"

He seems startled when the goddess calls his name, but regains his composure, only to frown at me. "N-no. Of course not. I'll do it, if he's okay with that." My eyes widen and I stare at the blond while Artemis practically preens.

"So, I'll only offer this to you once more, child of Hades. Choose." She says.

I sigh. I don't know if it will be worth it in the end, but something tells me to take her up on her offer. And I don't see myself returning to normal anytime soon, so being able to talk to someone might be useful… I would be grateful, my Lady.

She smiles gracefully down at me then a pale light surrounds Will and me. Holy shit. I hear him project, only to realize that he didn't speak. When the light fades, Artemis is gone and Lou Ellen is staring at us, aghast.

What's wrong with her? "Meow?" I wonder. Will looks startled for a moment then smiles.

"No idea." He says to me and I can, quite literally, feel the happiness coming from him. "Lou, why are you staring at us like that?"

"T-the spell she cast on you… It is, um… Maybe I shouldn't say, actually." She sighs.

I hiss at the same time Will says, "Well, you have to now. We want to know."

"Okay, I guess. Um. It can be incredibly harmful to both parties if a condition isn't met. When you guys came up, I was trying to get her to use some other spell, but she just kept saying that her repertoire was not as wide as Hecate, so you would have to make do with what she had." The magic girl faded off, still obviously leaving out part.

"And? What was the condition?" Will asks and I stare at her.

"You have to be almost perfectly compatible, personality-wise. This may sound easy enough but really only one pair in maybe a thousand meet that requirement." She explains. I'd laugh if I could. So Mister Death-and-Destruction is compatible with Mister Sunshine-and-Happiness? Who'd have thought?

However, a second later I start to realize what this could mean in regard to a relationship—only to shut that line of thinking down with a huff. I really need to stop acting so twitter pated. At least I wasn't this mushy when it came to Percy.

"Oh," Will says, causing me to look at him. His cheeks are dusted with a layer of pink. I squash any hope that might bloom by reminding myself that this is probably just awkward for him. "Well, I'm glad it worked." He then says decisively. Lou Ellen glances at the two of us for a second then laughs.

"Well, if anything, this should be interesting at least." She chuckles again then traipses down the hill, leaving Will and me alone.

So, you can hear my thoughts? I test our "bond" once more.

He nods. "Seems so. But I think you have to intentionally want them to be heard, otherwise I just get impressions." He says then gasps. "But I swear I won't try to snoop around in your head that be horrible!"

Jeez, sunshine, I didn't think you would. I huff a few times. Apparently that is the cat approximation to laughter. I just… It's weird that we would be compatible, I think.

"Really?" He sits next to me so he doesn't have to look down quite as far. "I don't think so. I mean, we are kind of opposites except for in the most important stuff. So, it makes perfect sense to me."

What important stuff?

He waves a hand, "Like values and what-not. The stuff that really determines who you are." I'm still not entirely sure what he means, but I don't ask anything more. He still explains though, possibly picking up my residing confusion. "Like, neither of us is particularly judgmental, and we both, in or own way, help others. So, it's like the deepest parts of us are alike and it is just the rest of it that is so different." I blink, a warm feeling washes over me at having "the important stuff" in common with him.

 _ **AN: UUUggggghhhhhhh. I feel like I haven't been on here in FOREVER. School's been horrid lately and my motivation has been ridiculously low. So sorry! Maybe that'll change?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: So, I'll be differentiating between Will and Nico's thoughts by putting Nico's in bolded italics and Will's in normal italics. Thank.**_

That night, I return to my cabin ad curl up in my sheets. When I close my eyes, I ponder on how much everything has changed since Gaea. I remember being in so much pain. Everything looked so bleak at the time and, honestly I wanted nothing more than to fade into the shadows. Sometimes I still feel that way, but not as much anymore thanks to my friends. Jason and Hazel were the biggest help. They would distract me when I fell into my worst phases and supported me even when I was unreasonable. I owe them my life.

Even though I still have my moments of loneliness, altogether, I am happy with my life. Or, at least, I am not _un_ happy. A sigh escapes me and I curl up a bit tighter, falling sleep.

It has been nearly two months since I had a Tartarus nightmare. And, of course, the night I go to bed feeling happy would be the one I get a repeat of said experience. I wake up suddenly and bolt to my feet, breathing hard. I used to go to Jason for these, but he thinks I stopped having them a year ago, so I can't bother him. Instead, I shadow travel to the pavilion, not really sure where to go. From there, I walk all around camp, trying to distract myself. I don't really work. My breathing is too fast and my heart feels like it will explode. I stop at the edge off a cliff and sit down. The sky is perfectly clear allowing for a breathtaking night sky to shine through. I wish I could appreciate it.

While I'm still trying to get my breathing under control, I hear someone approach and tense. "N-Nico?" Will's soothing voice questions and I relax. "What's wrong? I felt something, I'm not sure what, but it felt like you were upset." I sigh and look down, not wanting to admit that my past still haunts me despite how much I've tried to move on. "Nico, please tell me."

 _ **I'm sorry I woke you.**_ I clench my jaw then relax a bit, _**It—I had a nightmare o-of Tartarus. They don't happen nearly as often as they used to, but that just means it is that much worse when it does.**_

"Oh, gods, I'm so sorry, Nico. I remember you had one when you stayed at the infirmary once. Do you want to talk about it?" He asks and sits next to me.

 _ **No. I just want to forget it.**_ A gust of wind blows, making me shiver. Will picks me up and cuddles me in his lap. _**I really am sorry I woke you. I didn't mean to.**_

 **"** Don't apologize! You're the one who had to re-live hell. I'm glad I woke. I want to be able to be here when you need someone."

 _ **AN: I know it's a short chapter, but the next one will be from Will's POV so I decided to end it here.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: So this chapter is in Will's POV.**_

It's… weird, Nico being a cat. Though I suppose it is even stranger for him. I don't know if Artemis' curse affected his personality too, but he has been more affectionate since this happened. That part hasn't been bad, I guess. And now that we can communicate, it is much easier. I hadn't realized, however, just how deep the bond Artemis gave us went…

I wake from my sleep feeling an overwhelming panic that, somehow, I know isn't mine. _Nico!_ I bolt out of bed, slip into my sandals, and search for him. It takes much longer than I'd hoped, but I finally find him sitting on a cliff. Actually I almost missed him because his fur is so dark and he is tiny, but my eyes had adjusted pretty well to the darkness and I noticed his tail shifting in annoyance. "N-Nico?" I call, alerting him to my presence. He stiffens for a second then looks at me. His eyes have a silver-y sheen to them and his pupils are almost completely round. I just look at them for a second and think of how often I wished I could never stop staring into them. His eyes are what changed the least during his transformation. They are still such a dark brown that you almost can't tell where his pupils start. But they change ever so slightly with his emotions, being the darkest when he is angry and a chocolatey color when he's happy. I'm not sure about other times, but I really hope I learn what every shade means. The only difference from normal is that his pupils are usually slitted now. "What's wrong? I felt something, I'm not sure what, but it felt like you were upset." I say as gently as I can. He looks away and I feel an inexplicable pang of loss. "Nico, please tell me."

 _ **I'm sorry I woke you.**_ _**It—I had a nightmare o-of Tartarus. They don't happen nearly as often as they used to, but that just means it is that much worse when it does.**_ His tiny body starts shaking and I feel some of the pain rolling off of him in waves.

"Oh, gods, I'm so sorry, Nico. I remember you had one when you stayed at the infirmary once. Do you want to talk about it?" I sit down beside him, not sure what I should do.

 _ **No. I just want to forget it.**_ _**I really am sorry I woke you. I didn't mean to.**_ A shiver passes through him. I don't know whether it was from the wind or something else, but I gather him in my lap and, when he doesn't protest, start smoothing his fur.

"Don't apologize!" I reprimand him, "You're the one who had to re-live hell. I'm glad I woke. I want to be able to be here when you need someone." He seems to relax as I continue to pet him, but I feel his annoyance at himself when he feels me shiver.

 _ **You should go back inside. I'm sorry I drug you out here.**_

"Nico di Angelo, stop apologizing. It isn't your fault you had a nightmare and I came out here on my own." I frown and hold him closer as I stand.

 _ **Okay… I can make it back to my cabin on my own. You needn't carry me. Besides it would just take longer for you to get back to yours.**_

"Nico, I'm not letting you sleep in your cabin all alone after that. I'm staying with you tonight." I inform him.

 _ **You can't. You're not allowed to spend the night at a different cabin.**_

"Screw that. When have you cared about camp rules anyways?" I ask. "I'm not leaving you alone tonight, Death Boy." He remains silent, but I feel him start to purr and my heart stutters. He warms me up a little on the walk to his cabin, and when I get inside, I thank the gods for AC. "Are you tired?" I ask, holding back a yawn.

He looks at me for a second before replying _**No, but you are. Sleep, I'll wake you if I need anything, I swear.**_

I sit on his bed and let him down, shaking my head. "I'll stay awake if you are."

 _ **Will, I'm fine, really. Please go to sleep.**_ He huffs a little and tries to push me so I'm laying down. Not that he can. He's far too small for that. But I do eventually give in and close my eyes. _**And… Thank you, Will.**_ He tells me just before I doze off.

 _ **AN: So? I'm really not good at writing Will, I think, but was it okay?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: In case you are wondering, this is back to Nico's POV… Also it's the final chapter probably.**_

I don't sleep once Will takes me back to my cabin, instead I watch said boy. I swear I don't mean it in a creepy way, but he's just so _entrancing,_ especially recently, I have no clue why I think that though. Well maybe I do, but I don't like admitting it. Mostly because I'm afraid he doesn't like me the same way. It's stupid, I know, but I can't help it.

As he sleeps, I curl up next to him so I can feel his heartbeat. Soon my mind is empty of everything except his steady pulse. I still can't sleep, but before I realize how much time has passed, I hear activity outside and figure it must be morning. Sure enough, Will's eyes blink open, confirming my suspicions. I've always found it strange, the way Apollo kids rise with the sun regardless of if they can see it or not.

I start purring when he rolls over, bringing me with him so I am not laying on his chest. "Good morning, Death Boy. Did you get any sleep."

So as not to make him worry, I reply, _**A little. I just woke up.**_ He narrows his eyes, examining me. I do my best to look innocent, but apparently it doesn't work.

"Liar." He grumbles, looking displeased.

I rub my head against him and try to change the subject, _**We should probably go to breakfast soon.**_

"Breakfast isn't for another two hours, as you know." He frowns, "Nico, did you at least try to sleep? It isn't healthy to stay up all night."

 _ **I did try. I just… After my nightmare, I couldn't.**_ I sigh and bury my head against his shoulder. His hand strokes down my back, making me want to purr.

"I'm sorry Death Boy. But, will you try to sleep now? For a little bit? I'll wake you if I think you're having a nightmare." He requests and keeps stroking my fur.

 _ **I'd rather not. I just. I'll probably be fine tonight. The nightmares don't happen often anymore.**_ I snuggle closer and hope he'll let it go.

Thankfully he does. "Fine." I begin purring again and we just lie there peacefully until a knock sounds on the door. I'm worried for a second that it is Chiron, but when a blond head pops in, I meow in greeting.

"Oi, Ni—Oh, hey Will. Why're you… Never mind, that doesn't matter. Percy and Annabeth just showed up for a surprise visit. Get your buts out here. Oh, and Nico, Percy is dying to see you as a cat." He says then leaves. I hiss slightly.

Will sits up, still holding me in place. "No wonder everyone is being noisy so early in the morning." Chuckles a little then puts me down. "I'm gonna brush my teeth, I'll be right out." I take my time stretching one leg at a time and grooming down my fur, partially not wanting to go outside; but when Will returns, we both trek out into the ever-brightening outdoors.

Seconds after we step out, I hear Percy start to laugh and glare at him. "T-that's Nico?" He asks Jason. Even Annabeth looks amused. I'd love to be able to flip them off right now. "You're so… cute." The spawn of Poseidon says to me. I hiss loudly.

"He is threatening you… vulgarly." Will semi-translates. Percy only laughs harder and I hiss again. "Nico! How can you be so explicit?! Weren't you from the thirties? How do you even know this stuff?" I ignore him in favour of biting Percy's ankle.

"You kind of sound like a mom, Will." Jason laughs and ignores Percy's pleas for help.

"I'm bleeding! Oh dear, I… I can see the light." Percy begins, but Annabeth cuts him off.

"Let's get something to eat." She suggest and starts towards the pavilion.

"What?!" Percy shouts, "I'm dying and all you can think about is food? What kind of girlfrie-" Spinning around, Annabeth kisses Percy, making him fall silent.

"Better?" She smirks.

"I think I'll survive now." He grins stupidly then follows after her. Will, Jason, and I all laugh softly. I'm secretly jealous. Not of Percy, not anymore, but that they have such a strong love for each other. I've wanted that for a long time. I don't need it. I am not half a person or whatever Plato was getting at, but I think it'd be nice to have someone you'd do anything for and who'd do the same for you.

It isn't until Will calls my name that I realize I've zoned out. **Sorry, just thinking.**

"About anything specific?" He asks and we follow our friends.

 _ **Not really.**_

"You know I can tell when you're lying now, right?" He rolls his eyes. I bump into him. "Fine, but I'll get it out of you sometime."

 _ **We'll see.**_ I scoff, but his face lights up with a grin.

At the pavilion, the five of us all sit at the Hades table. I realize how much calmer mealtimes have gotten since Percy left when he starts a food fight. As much as I like peace and quiet, it is really fun seeing everyone go at it. I hide, though, not particularly wanting to get food in my fur. Unfortunately, Percy sees me and dumps his blue coke all over me. He promptly dissolves into unrestrained laughter. Indignant, I jump onto him, getting him wet as well. Will sees us and chortles, getting Jason and Annabeth's attention as well.

By the end of it, I'm covered in more than just coke and everyone is sticky with various foodstuffs so they either go to their cabin to shower or jump into the water. I don't get a choice though because Jason throws me in. I yowl in surprise then paddle back to shore. Will, Jason, Percy, and Annabeth are around me, laughing at my utter humiliation. It isn't long before I join them, though.

Suddenly, everything seems to slow down and it feels liked a switch has flicked. Have you ever had one of those moments where you've been trying to figure something out and suddenly it seems so simple and you're just like: oh. Well this is my oh moment. This is what Artemis meant by saying Bianca didn't leave me alone. If I'd just opened my eyes sooner, I would have known that I still had a family, one that only seems to grow. Percy. Annabeth. Jason. Piper. Hazel. Will. They are like family to me. They _are_ my family. And I couldn't possibly be alone because I have them.

Within a second of this realization, I'm back on two legs. A little disoriented at the sudden shift, I start to fall. Before I hit the ground though, a pair of arms catch me. "Nico! You're you!" Will shouts then pulls me up. I could literally feel his excitement that I'd returned to normal.

"You still look like a drowned cat though." Jason snickers then gives me a half hug. Percy does the same and Annabeth just smiles, probably not wanting to get wet. Jason proceeds to ask for an explanation and I give them all vague answers, embarrassed to admit the truth. Will looks entirely pleased the whole time though, knowing exactly what must have happened.

After a while, everyone's excitement dies down and Percy and Annabeth go to visit some other friends while Jason goes to IM Piper. "Still think Artemis' request was idiotic."

I blush furiously, "Shut up, Will." I mutter and look away.

He laughs softly, "I'm happy for you, Nico."

I frown, still embarrassed, but lean into his side nonetheless. He seems partially surprised and I remember my plan to brush off how affectionate I've been as a side effect of the curse. Eventually, however, I dismiss the idea. He'd know I was lying anyways, thanks to our bond.

"Hey, Will?" I say after a few moments of silence. He hums in response. "I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me over the past few days. Thanks."

"It—I didn't really do much, Death Boy."

"Of course you did. I really didn't think anyone deserved to be forced to mind-bond, or whatever, with me. And you volunteered. That meant a lot. And... You didn't brush me off or give up on me." I meet his eyes and notice that he has been staring at me.

"Oh, well… You're welcome, I guess. It really wasn't anything though. I _wanted_ to do that stuff, because—" He abruptly stops talking and looks away. I just wait for him to continue, really hoping he's about to say what I think he is. "Because I like you, Death Boy. I have for a while." He looks kind of sad and resigned, no doubt thinking I don't reciprocate his feelings. I put a hand on his cheek and turn him to where he is looking at me.

We look into each other's eyes for a while. I try my hardest not to cheesily compare his eyes to the ocean and make some stupid metaphor about drowning in them. It doesn't work though. Not that it matters because a second later, I lean in and my lips are covering his. He doesn't respond at first out of shock, but then he does and I'd be smiling like a maniac if my mouth weren't otherwise occupied.

 ** _AN: Please Review :3_**


End file.
